The delivery of radio frequency (RF) energy to target regions within solid tissue is known for a variety of purposes of particular interest to the present inventions. In one particular application, RF energy may be delivered to diseased regions (e.g., tumors) in targeted tissue for the purpose of tissue necrosis. RF ablation of tumors is currently performed within one of two core technologies.
The first technology uses a single needle electrode, which when attached to a RF generator, emits RF energy from the exposed, uninsulated portion of the electrode. This energy translates into ion agitation, which is converted into heat and induces cellular death via coagulation necrosis. The second technology utilizes multiple needle electrodes, which have been designed for the treatment and necrosis of tumors in the liver and other solid tissues. PCT application WO 96/29946 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,353 disclose such probes. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,353, a probe system comprises a cannula having a needle electrode array reciprocatably mounted therein. The individual electrodes within the array have spring memory, so that they assume a radially outward, arcuate configuration as they are advanced distally from the cannula.
In theory, RF ablation can be used to sculpt precisely the volume of necrosis to match the extent of the tumor. By varying the power output and the type of electrical waveform, it is possible to control the extent of heating, and thus, the resulting ablation. However, the size of tissue coagulation created from a single electrode, and to a lesser extent a multiple electrode array, has been limited by heat dispersion. As a consequence, when ablating lesions that are larger than the capability of the above-mentioned devices, the common practice is to stack ablations (i.e., perform multiple ablations) within a given area. This requires multiple electrode placements and ablations facilitated by the use of ultrasound imaging to visualize the electrode in relation to the targeted tissue. Because of the echogenic cloud created by the ablated tissue, however, this process often becomes difficult to accurately perform. This process considerably increases treatment duration and patent discomfort and requires significant skill for meticulous precision of probe placement.
In response to this, the marketplace has attempted to create larger lesions with a single probe insertion. Increasing generator output, however, has been generally unsuccessful for increasing lesion diameter, because an increased wattage is associated with a local increase of temperature to more than 100° C., which induces tissue vaporization and charring. This then increases local tissue impedance, limiting RF deposition, and therefore heat diffusion and associated coagulation necrosis. In addition, patient tolerance appears to be at the maximum using currently available 200 W generators.
It has been shown that the introduction of conductive fluid, such as saline, into the extra-cellular spaces of the targeted tissue increases the tissue conductivity, thereby creating a larger lesion size. However, because electrically conductive fluid may preferentially travel into fissures or spaces inside, and even outside, of the targeted tissue, application of ablation energy to the targeted tissue may result in irregular ablation shapes that may include healthy tissue.
For this reason, it would be desirable to provide improved electrosurgical methods and systems for more efficiently and effectively ablating tumors in the liver and other body organs that are larger than the single ablation capability of the electrode or electrode array on the electrosurgical device being used.